The Survival of Bouncing Bette
by Kaminasa
Summary: What if Bouncing Bette had survived the FAYZ. Here is my take on the changes I think would have occured if Bette had survived.
1. Chapter 1

"Do the magic thing!" Dylan shouted, face lit up with glee. Behind him, about five kids with excited faces were looking at Bette with anticipation. Bette blinked a few times and looked down at her younger brother.

Bette Miller, or Bouncing Bette as she was more commonly known, was a 7th grader with long fire red hair and blue eyes to match. People called her Bouncing Bette because she was always so positive. Since the wall or the 'FAYZ' as it had been christened had appeared around Perdido Beach, all the grown ups had disappeared and the kids had been trapped. Bette had tried to be positive about the situation and it had worked to some extent. But right now, she was not so positive.

Bette had been walking down Golding Street, thinking about her parents when her brother had run up with his posse in tow, jumping up and down and shouting about Bette's 'Magic thing'.

Bette leaned down to look at her brother and leaned in.

"Dylan, I though we said this was a secret thing?" Bette asked, her voice questioning. Dylan looked down sheepishly.

"I know, but I got really excited and told my friends." He half whispered, half giggled. Dylan looked up at Bette, eyes shining. "Please, Bette! Just once!"

Bette sighed and stood up, looking at Dylan's friends, whose faces were lit up with giddy curiosity.

"Alright, but just this once. And if you lot go telling anyone else about this I'll find you." Bette said jokingly and she sat down on the pavement. She rubbed her hands together and looked up at the kids who were all staring at her with waiting eyes.

Bette breathed in and concentrated on her hands. She had done this trick many times for herself and her brother's entertainment so it didn't take long for the multi-coloured bubbles of light to pop up in her hands. She heard the gasps of the kids surrounding her as she made the light bubbles swirl and dance upwards and around her. Bette smiled as she heard Dylan squeal with delight as the bubbles traveled upwards.

However, the moment of bliss was short-lived as a barking shout echoed across the street.

"What'r you doing?" the voice demanded. Bette jumped up, dispersing her light bubbles and standing to face the threat that was Orc. Orc was a lumbering giant of muscle and fat with an ugly face and even uglier personality. Bette stood before the thug and asked in the most monotone voice she could muster:

"Is there a problem officer?" Orc stopped just a few feet away from Bette. He narrowed his eyes and slowly looked at each kid in turn before finally turning his gaze on Bette. Bette stayed stock still as the lumbering thug before her asked her what she was doing.

"Well Orc, I was just doing a small magic trick for my brother and his friends." Bette replied calmly, trying not to show any fear. Orc was big and dumb but he was strong and Bette wasn't in the mood to be punched by a guy like him.

"Magic is against the rules." A voice piped up behind Orc. It was a Coates Academy kid that Bette didn't bother to identify.

"Okay then, I promise not to do it again." Bette replied.

"That's not the point." The Coates kid stepped forward brandishing his aluminum bat. "Anyone who breaks the rules has to be punished." Bette frowned and stepped back, away from the three thugs before her. When the third kid, a 7th grader named Karl, rushed forward to hit her with the bat Bette ducked out of the way.

They were trying to hurt her! Even though she obeyed and did what they said, they were going to beat her up. Bette didn't hesitate for a second. She ran around Orc, him being the slowest of course, and up the street. She didn't slow down, not for a second until she reached the doors of her destination, the firehouse.

"Help! Sam, help!" Bette called and a few seconds later Sam, Quinn and the new kid, Edilio, came sliding down the firemen poles. Sam ran up to her, his face full of concern.

Sam Temple was the resident fireman. Tall, strong and quite handsome, Sam had always been an obvious choice because of the school bus incident where he saved his class from falling of a cliff in a school bus. Since the grown ups disappeared and Caine had come into town, Sam was designated fireman after stopping a fire from burning down the convenience store. Another heroic act of Sam Temple.

"Bette what's wrong?" He asked and seemingly on cue, Orc and his cronies burst through into the fire station.

"Orc, what are you doing?" Sam demanded, maneuvering himself between the thug and Bette.

"She broke the rules!" the Orc shouted, still brandishing his bat.

"You were going to hit a girl!?" Edilio said outraged.

Bette could only watch as Sam and Edilio went up against Orc and the Coates kid while a crowd slowly formed behind the scene. Orc was picking them up and throwing them down. Quinn stood in front of Bette, protecting her (sort of).

"Nobody move." Bette watched as Drake Merwin, the newly appointed "Sheriff" of Perdido Beach cut through the crowd.

Drake Merwin scared Bette, and that was saying something. Bette wasn't easily scared but there was something about Drake that ran shivers down Bette's spine. He was good looking, that was certain, but there was a certain malice in the bright grey eyes of the teen that Bette _did not_ like.

Orc had apparently not heard Drake and kept going after Edilio, kicking him with his huge trainers. Drake sneered and walked up behind him. He then grabbed Orc by the head pulled his face back and elbowed him in the face. Bette gasped sharply as Orc tumbled to the ground. Drake sighed as he leaned over Orc.

"You're not very good at listening, are you?" Drake asked. Orc got onto one knee and attempted to charge Drake, who in turn simply stepped aside, nimble as a matador. He took the Coates kid's bat and walked over to a still dazed Orc and started pummeling him. Bette turned away as she heard the aluminum bat make contact with flesh. When it was done Bette turned back the scene before her.

"Dude, you really need to learn to listen when I talk." Drake said. He laughed and twirled the bat as he turned to face Sam. "So, Mr. Fire Chief, why don't you tell me what's going on here?" Drake smiled the crazy smile that made Bette squirm.

"Orc was trying to hit Bette." Sam said, gesturing to Bette who froze under Drakes stare.

"So?" the teen asked.

"I wasn't going to let him do it again."

"It didn't look to me like you were getting ready to save anyone. Looked to me like you were about to get your head knocked of your shoulders." Drake turned to look at Bette who flinched ever so slightly. Drake smiled. "So what happened?"

Bette took a shaky breath.

"I was just doing a magic trick for my brother and his friends." Bette said, trying to maintain her shaking voice.

"No man," the Coates kid said, shaking his head. "She was using the power!" Bette felt a tingle go up her spine. The power. Like it was a normal thing to say.

"Why, Chaz, whatever could you possibly mean?" Drake asked, leering at the Coates kid, Chaz.

"Uh, nothing boss." He said looking at the ground. Drake laughed and shook his head. He walked over to Bette, who stood rooted to the spot trying not to betray how nervous she was. Drake pulled something out of his jeans and handed it to Bette. Bette frowned as she took the crumpled piece of paper.

"Those are the official rules of Perdido beach." Drake announced. Then without warning, Bettes face was pushed upwards by a baseball bat. Drake smiled an almost friendly smile at her. "And next time you should do better to remember them or there will be blood." He turned away from Bette and signaled his men to follow him. Bette let out a shaky breath.

"Wow," Quinn breathed. "Good thing Orc didn't get you. You could be dead right now."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and walked Bette home after the incident. They hadn't talked much except for the occasional 'Are you okay?' from Sam. Bette was still slightly shaken from the experience. Why did Caine not want people to preform magic? It didn't make much sense to Bette. Unless, of course, Caine himself had a power.

They had all seen it. How the huge cross on the wall had lifted off of the ground and been smashed into ground.

Bette and Sam both walked into Bette's front garden and made their way to the porch. Sam turned to Bette and looked her in the eye.

"Hey, you sure you're okay for the night?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I am." Bette sighed. "It's… just weird you know. Why are magic tricks banned?" Sam frowned, trying to formulate and answer.

Bette knew Sam was smart. Not Astrid the Genius smart but smart enough to figure things like this out. Sam sighed.

"I don't know Bette. Just don't think about it too much". Bette nodded.

"Thanks Sam. You know for… everything you've done." Sam smiled at Bette as he left and raised a hand. Bette waved back and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bette had stayed at home for a few days after the incident. Wondering why Caine didn't want anyone to do magic. The few theories that she came up with were included but not limited to: That Caine was a douche and didn't want anyone to be special, that he had a tragic incident with a magician or that Caine wanted to be the only one with powers. Bette thought that the latter seemed most likely.

"Dylan, I'm going out to get some food! Don't go anywhere." Bette called, receiving a muffled 'Okay!' from her little brother.

She started on her way to the grocery store. People who passed her looked down and whispered to their companions. News traveled fast apparently. As Bette arrived at the grocery store, she noticed the commotion. And familiar uniforms.

Bette ducked down behind a large dumpster and peaked out from behind it. She gasped.

Sam was being stuffed into a shopping cart and so was Astrid. Bette's blood froze when she saw Drake laughing talking with Diana, Caine's right-hand woman.

Bette stayed silent as she watched Drake's team wheel Sam and Astrid away. It was only when Drake and Diana disappeared from her sight did Bette dare to breath. Where were they taking Sam?

Bette knew that her thoughts were irrational but she felt that she should follow them. _And risk getting caught by Drake? Or Caine?_ Bette hesitated, hoping her morals wouldn't get the better of her. Bette then groaned out loud and started to follow the group of kids to the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bette peaked out for what seemed like the millionth time to see Sam being pushed into the school. After having run back to her house and grabbing some supplies (Food, a wind-up torch, extra clothes, bandages and a kitchen knife) Bette had followed Drake and company back to the school. Around Sam and Astrid were a group of kids. Bette clearly recognized Orc but the others were unknown to her. After the thugs had entered the building Bette waited for a minute, breathed out a long breath and snuck up to the doors. No one seemed to be guarding the entrance.

_'Crap security' _Bette thought and she opened the door slowly so as not to attract any attention.

The hallway was clean as ever except for the few candy wrappers and school bags left on the floor. The school was eerily silent except for the chatter of a few kids in the canteen. Caine's goons no doubt. Bette made a mental note not to go through the canteen. As she crept through the school, Bette slowly started to hear a sound. The sound of someone gloating. It was coming from the gym so Bette snuck to the doors and placed her ear against the wooden double door.

"…know what I am?"

"Crazy?" Bette felt relieved. Sam was here.

"Four bars, Sam. I'm the only one she's ever read who has four bars." Caine gloated. Bette frowned. What did that mean? Four bars? In Bette's thoughts she has leaned away from the door. She turned back sharply when she heard Sam yell and glass break. Bette jumped up and looked though the small round window. Bette had to stifle a gasp. Sam was being dragged across the floor by some unseen force. It took Bette a couple seconds before she realized it was _Caine_. Caine was doing it. She leaned down back behind the door and listened to the conversation. Caine was doing a backstory monologue now. Then, from what Bette could hear, Diana entered the room. She talked with Caine and then Sam.

"Why not ask Quinn?" Sam spat.

"Because he doesn't know the answers, but you do, so here's the thing: If you don't answer Fearless Leader's questions, Drake is going to start beating on Astrid." That was all Bette needed to hear. She started making her way around the school. Bette was one of Sam's oldest friends and she knew about how he felt about Astrid. Bette started to formulate a plan in her head. Phase 1. Get Astrid away from Drake. Phase 2. Get Sam away from Caine and Phase 3. Get the hell out of the school. Out of town.

Bette sighed as she walked around the school. Easier said than done.


	3. Chapter 3

Bette walked around and avoided guards until she heard the sharp slapping sound from the classroom next to her. Then she heard Astrid's voice.

"My brother is a retard." It sounded shaky and afraid and Bette felt a surge of anger rise in her throat. Drake had hit her. Bette knew the guy was trouble but to go as far as to hit a girl for his own pleasure?

Bette growled and knocked on the door of the class. It opened after a few seconds. Drake stared at her for a few seconds before Bette slapped him right in the face. Drake was shell-shocked for a few seconds.

"…What the HELL?!" He roared and Bette jumped out of his way before he could tackle her and she ran into the classroom. Astrid, shocked, stared as Bette slammed the door behind her and put her back to it.

"Get a chair!" Bette shouted and Astrid quickly brought a chair. Bette took it of Astrid and put it under the door handle. Bette backed away from the door as she heard Drake yell obscenities and roar in anger from behind it.

"Okay," Bette said turning to Astrid. "Phase one of the plan complete. Now we go to phase two."

"What's phase two?" Astrid asked turning to look at the door.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Bette said as she ran to the window. She opened it and looked down. "Okay, okay, okay. We are two floors up we can jump." Bette said, determined. The door rattled on it's hinges as Drake slammed into it.

"Jump?" Astrid squeaked. "Are you trying to break our legs?"

"Astrid, there's bushes at the bottom of the window." Bette pointed out. "As long as you land on your butt you'll be fine." Astrid sighed and went back to her little brother, Pete.

"C'mon Pete. Lets go." Then the door burst open. Drake stood there, fuming. Before Bette could shout 'Run!' Astrid was gone. Just gone. So was Pete. Drake growled in anger at the place where Astrid has been standing before turning on Bette. Drake moved with startling speed, ready to tackle Bette, but she bounced out of the way just in time. Bette made a beeline for the door but not before Drake ran after her and tackled her.

Bette yelped as she was thrown to the ground face first. She managed to land on her arms and rollover. Drake grabbed her neck earning a choked gasp from Bette. Bette started panicking. One of her worst fears was being choked; she even had nightmares about it. Drake pulled his arm back to deliver a punch that would surely break Bette's nose. In a split second reaction, Bette put her right hand in Drakes face and used her power.

The light from Bette's hand was blinding as it exploded in Drakes face but something was different this time. The light was compressed into a miniature explosion, something Bette wasn't able to make the light do before. Drake screamed as the light blinded him and he collapsed against the floor, hands over his eyes.

Bette pushed herself off of the floor and ran out of the room and through the corridor. She heard more people running her way and cursed. They'd obviously heard Drake scream when she blinded him. Bette looked at her hands. She didn't know if she was going to be able to pull a trick like she did back there on anyone else. She'd done it out of pure, animalistic instinct to survive.

Bette pushed herself between a vending machine and wall as the last second. She watched as the group of kids came thundering past. Among them was Caine. Bette held her breath as they rounded the corner out of sight. She moved out of the wedge between the wall and the machine. Bette continued down the hall, intent of finding Sam.

The door to the gym opened ever so slightly, only allowing Bette to see through the gap. Sam was there but was being guarded by Diana. Bette held her breath in anticipation. She would have to wait until Diana turned around. Then Bette could… could what? Knock Diana out?

Diana turned around to talk to Sam. Bette opened the door enough to sneak through and quietly walked up behind Diana. Either Sam didn't see her or was keeping quiet but as Bette snuck up behind Diana, she started to rethink her plan. Bette wrapped her arm around Diana's neck, eliciting a gasp from the hostage.

"Let us go now." Bette said. Sam looked up at Bette with shock and relief. Diana laughed slightly and put her hand on Bette's.

"Okay, if you let me go, I'll let you go." Diana bargained. Bette narrowed her eyes and didn't let go. Diana sighed. "I won't shout or scream for help either and I won't run to find Caine. Happy?" Bette nodded and let Diana go. Diana turned to look at her as Bette unbound Sam. She stared at Bette with undisguised fascination, like Bette was a lab specimen.

"Thank you." Sam said. Bette only had time to smile down at Sam as she removed the duck tape before the gym doors flew open.

"There! Get them!" Drake yelled. His face was wet from tears from the blast of light Bette had delivered to him. Sam grabbed Bette and they both started running and behind them, Quinn was running.

"Sam wait!" Sam pulled Bette along faster, trying to get away from Quinn. The two teens barreled out of the school and down into town. Bette managed to tell Sam about Astrid's sudden disappearance as they ran past surprised kids and around the center of town.

"Sam! Where are we going?" Bette asked, breathless. Sam pointed towards the beach.

"To the Marina! I know where Astrid has gone!"


	4. Chapter 4

It took Bette three tries to fire up the small boat. The Boston Whaler's engine chugged sluggishly as the boat tried to pull away from the marina. But at the last second Quinn jumped on board of the boat, throwing Bette off balance. Sam turned back and clenched his jaw, anger flashing in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded. Quinn looked up, his eyes frightened.

"I can't just betray you like that brah! I'm sorry!" Quinn shouted over the sound of the engine and water. Sam turned to look at the marina. Orc had only just reached the shore and was roaring in frustration as they left the shore.

"We're going to the power plant." Sam said, turning the wheel of the boat north.

Bette sighed as she sat down facing Quinn. She looked up at Quinn. He looked

sick, like he was going to throw up but Bette had the suspicion that it wasn't the sea that was making him nauseas.

"Why were you at the school?" Bette asked? Quinn bit his lip and looked down.

"I swear, I thought that joining Drakes crew was a good thing. I didn't know he would… and that Sam would be kidnapped. I'm so sorry." Quinn sniffled, burying his face in his hands.

Suddenly, the boat lurched, sending Quinn and Bette stumbling. Bette stumbled to her feet and saw that they had changed directions, heading towards Perdido.

"Sam! You said we were going to the power plant!" Bette said, demanding an explanation.

"I lied." Sam said, not looking at Bette. "I had to know if I could trust Quinn." Quinn stared at Sam, obviously hurt, before he hung is head in shame, remembering how he had betrayed Sam.

"So where is Astrid?" Bette asked as they got closer to the beach.

"Clifftop. It's the place she would most likely go to." Sam affirmed, docking the boat on the beach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Quinn had been tied up to the boat and instructed not to try and escape by Sam, Bette had been making her way up the hill to the Clifftop hotel.

Bette had stayed there once when she was a kid while her house was being renovated. She vaguely remembered that the hotel had a pool and a huge bar full of liquor and juices. Bette entered the lobby. It was clean and quiet, maybe even too quiet but Bette liked it. That was, until she heard the gunshot go off. It was far away but still deafening to Bette's ears.

"C'mon!" Sam shouted as he ran past Bette but for some reason Bette couldn't move. Her feet were rooted to the spot and her heart was pounding in her throat. She was scared, frightened out of her mind. It seemed that all her bravery from earlier had run out and now she was regular old Bouncing Bette again.

Bette managed to make her feet move and ran after Sam into the stairwell.

After reaching the third floor, Bette turned a corner and followed Sam into a room at the far end of the corridor. She didn't enter the room. Bette waited outside as Sam came back through the doorway, his face grim. The next few minutes were a blur but she managed to get some of Astrid's story through the blur.

She had been teleported to her house, after which she got little Pete and they had made their way through backyards, to get to Clifftop. She had somehow bumped into Edilio, who had been in someone's backyard while on patrol. They had come to Clifftop but after they got there Drake had found them. Then Sam had arrived and saved them.

The small crew piled into the Boston Whaler and chugged off into the ocean. Bette was shaking, breathing fast. So much had happened that day and Bette and run out of juice. Edilio had offered her water that they had found in the boat and Bette gratefully drank it down. The water was cold and it cleared Bette's mind.

"So where are we going?" Astrid asked.

"We're heading away from town, maybe to Stephano Rey park. I don't know." Sam replied turning the boat.

"Uh, guys." Edilio said and he pointed in the direction of the beach. Heading in the Boston Whalers direction was a Cigarette Boat. It was sending out a huge bow wave and as the boat closed in, Bette could clearly see Orc and Howard standing on the bow.

"Pull over or we'll run you down!" Orc shouted. Sam sighed and picked up the radio set on the side of the wheel.

"This is Sam, are you guys receiving? Over." After a few seconds of giving Howard radio lessons did the they get a reply from Howard.

"This is Howard, you have to pull over. Uh, over." Howard said over the radio.

"I don't think we're going to do that Howard. Drake tried to kill Astrid. You and Orc almost killed me. Over." Howard and Orc talked with each other for a minute before answering.

"It's okay Sammy, Caine changed his mind. He says if you behave yourselves, he'll let you all go free. Over."

"Yeah, we totally believe you." Sam scoffed. It was only at this point that Bette realized how close to the barrier they were. She could see the pearly, smooth curve of the wall as it curved upwards towards the sky and disappeared. "You try to run me down, you may run into the barrier. Over." Sam cautioned. Then suddenly, a new voice came over the radio.

"Get him or don't come back." Caine ordered.

"Hey Caine, they have Astrid and the retard. And Quinn. What do we do?"

"Say what? Astrid is with them?" Caine asked. Sam grinned a triumphant grin.

"That's right Caine. Your pet psycho failed you." Sam gloated. Silence for a second over the radio.

"Get them." Caine growled. "Get them all. Caine out." From where Bette was in the boat, Bette saw Howard grin.

"Well Sammy, looks like we're running you down. I'll give you a count down. Ten."

Sam swore and looked at his crew. "Edilio, Bette, Astrid and Pete get down on the deck. Quinn, go with them." Sam commanded. Bette didn't need to be told twice. Neither did the rest.

"Nine". Bette placed her hands over her head.

"Eight."

"This plan better be good brah" Quinn said, his voice shaky.

"Seven." The cigarette boat started its engine, deafeningly loud as the sound bounced off of the barrier.

"Six. Five." Bette braced herself.

"Four."

"Everybody ready?" Sam asked. Bette looked up momentarily.

"Ready for what?" She asked.

"Three."

"I'm going to let him hit us." Sam said.

"That's your plan!?" Quinn squeaked.

"Two."

"Yup" Sam said.

"One." The engines of the cigarette boat came to life and it barreled towards the Boston Whaler.

The next few moments were chaos. The cigarette boat rammed the Boston Whaler at full speed, the red clear and it's front slicing through the glass pane. Bette was underwater for the next few seconds. She panicked and raised her head. As Bette's head hit the surface, she saw she was still in the boat. The cigarette boat had flown over the Boston Whaler and landed on the water again. Astrid was nowhere to be seen. Bette scrambled to the edge of the boat and looked around. She then saw the slender hand grabbing onto the edge of the boat and she pulled it up. Astrid came up from the water, spluttering and coughing.

"You okay?" Bette asked. Astrid managed a nod.

The Boston Whaler managed to lurch forward, towards the barrier. Bette then saw Sam take the rope that had been around his ankles and place it between his teeth. He then proceeded to dive into the water. Astrid rushed to the side of the boat and looked around frantically. Bette did the same until she saw a familiar shape underneath the water swimming behind the cigarette boat. Bette smiled as she saw what Sam was doing. He was jamming the engines by wrapping the rope around each rotor blade.

Bette's pride and happiness was short-lived however. Bette's smile faded as she saw Orc swimming in Sam's direction. As Sam rose to take a breath, Bette called out to him. "Sam! Behind you!" Sam turned, but not in time to dodge Orc's fist. Sam buckled as the large fist hit him in the stomach. Sam was then pulled under.

The next minute was agonizing. Bette felt her panic rise the longer Sam stayed down. Then, with some miracle Sam resurfaced. He swam towards the Boston Whaler and gladly took Bette and Quinn's hands to pull himself up. As Sam fired up the boat, the radio crackled to life.

"This is Howard. They got away." Howard reported.

"Why am I not surprised?" Caine's drawling voice answered from the other side.

"Our boat doesn't work." Howard said. He sounded pitiful and defeated.

"Sam, if you can hear me brother, know I'll kill you." Caine growled before cutting off the connection.

Bette frowned and looked at Sam. "Why'd he call you brother?" She asked. Sam laughed.

"Long story." Bette sighed. They had enough time for long stories now. They couldn't go back to Perdido. Bette bit her lip as she thought about her brother. Dylan was probably worried sick about her. He would try to look for her. Demand an explanation as to why she was gone. Bette sighed.

'_Just don't do anything stupid_' She mentally said to her brother. Then she turned to Sam and the others and started talking as the Boston Whaler sluggishly chugged away from their home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Well great googly moogly, it's all gone to shit." Bette said loudly as Sam, Astrid and Pete, Quinn, Edilio (who found them in the woods after running away from Perdido) and her trudged through the thick underbrush. They had found their way to Stephano Rey National Park after escaping Caine and his goons. The small team of friends had driven the damaged boat around until they ran out of fuel. After scaling a cliff and finishing off the last of Bette's rations the team had started walking, following the contours of the FAYZ wall. Sam sighed and shook his head.

"I know, I know…" He muttered. Next to Bette, Edilio chuckled slightly at her statement. Bette liked Edilio. He was level-headed and kind; two traits in high demand in this new world. They had just about reached the edge of the woods and were now staring out over the vast expanse of desert. The sun was setting now and none of the disgruntled kids wanted to walk through the desert at night.

Astrid collapsed next to a rock and drew Little Pete near, making sure he was okay. Edilio began rummaging through his own backpack, removing the remaining scraps of food. Bette was quite pleased with her friends, even under the strenuous circumstances. Since the incident with the boats everything had been going quite well. They had talked and laughed and discovered a flying snake while walking. Bette felt strangely content with their situation. Maybe they could live out here forever. But then what would Dylan do?

While Quinn got a fire going, Sam and Bette walked off slightly, into the darkness of the forest.

"What are we doing out here?" Bette asked. Sam spun around.

"If we're going to have a fighting chance against Caine we have to practice with our powers." He aimed is hand at a tree and Bette watched as Sam's expression scrunched up and he fired a beam of light. The beam sliced a perfect hole into the tree, which stood precariously on the two pieces of wood it had left. Bette jumped a little as the tree splintered in the middle. She knew that Sam had practiced a bit the night before, when they had camped out near the wall.

"Um… Sam I don't know if you noticed but my powers are kind of useless." Bette motioned with her hands at a shocked Sam. "I can't shoot beams of light. I can only make light bubble and change their shape a bit…" Sam sighed.

"Bette that's not true! I'm sure you must have some sort of… I don't know, offensive power!" He said and Bette shrugged.

"I don't know… Look just head back to camp. I've always practiced better on my own." Bette said, rubbing my neck self-consciously. Sam sighed a little but nodded and shouldered past me. Bette smiled back at him, then turned back to her hands. Bette sighed.

Gently, she allowed a few bubbles to float up and around her. Pretty multicoloured lights danced in the air like fluorescent soap bubbles. Bette then frowned and brought them together in her hand. After a few minutes, the multiple bubbles became one tight mass of light. Bette smiled in triumph.

Suddenly, Bette had a crazy idea. She placed her other hand on top of the bubble mass and pressed down, hard. Bette could almost feel the mass of lights beneath her hands, as if they were tangible.

Bette squeaked as suddenly the light ball flattened itself into a disc. Bette let out a shaky breath and took her other hand off of the now flat light disc and turned her hand. It didn't fall. Bette giggled and started playing with the disc, making it smaller and longer, sometimes a shield, sometimes what resembled a sword.

After a while Bette stopped and turned towards the thick oak Sam had shot through. Bette extended the light into a long sword shape. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, so deep she started coughing a bit. Bette composed herself again and help up her glowing hand.

Bette stepped forwards, swung her hand back and sliced the tree. At first, nothing happened. Then a horrible, wooden creaking filled the air and the tree fell.

The scene would have been cooler if Bette hadn't screamed like a little kid and ran back to camp.

"Guys!" Bette shouted and Sam was up, hands extended.

"What is it?" Astrid said, hand on Little Pete's shoulder though the little boy was hardly aware of Bette.

"I can cut things!" She announced and for a moment everyone was silent. Then Sam laughed joyously and hugged Bette tightly.

"I knew you had something!" Bette laughed and whooped in triumph.

However, their triumph was short-lived as a howl filled the air. A howl that was way to close for comfort. Astrid looked around nervously and held Pete close. Quinn shuffled slightly and looked over at Sam.

"That sounded like a coyote." He said, biting his lip. Sam pouted a little before shaking his head.

"Coyotes don't get near humans or fire. We'll be fine." He said comfortingly. I nodded and sat down next to Astrid. Pete then looked at Bette.

Bette was taken aback and she stared at Pete. His big blue eyes were locked on hers and he seemed to, for a second, look straight into her. Then he looked away again. Bette blinked wildly, surprised and uncomfortable at the situation. Astrid hadn't seemed to notice her brother's odd behavior.

Bette shrugged it off and eventually forgot all about Pete, falling into a comfortable, confident slumber.


End file.
